Leave out all the rest
by Tory494
Summary: ‘As she looked down Alec felt his back tense. ‘No no no not now’ he begged himself he could feel the tremors begin. ‘please not now.’ It scared him knowing he was weeks from…dea… he refused to think about it.’ Dark,angst,fun,happy, all in all? MA.
1. The first stages

**Welcome little bunnies. Well I hope you like it's a bit of everything, dark angst fun happy be warned death is involved. But happy ending is assured … possibly lol. **

**Disclaimer- as much as I wish, no they are not mine sigh. **

**Summary- 'As she looked down Alec felt his back tense. '**_**No no no not now' **_**he begged himself he could feel the tremors begin. **_**'please not now.' **_**It scared him knowing he was weeks from…dea… he refused to think about it.' Dark,angst,fun,happy, all in all? MA.**

**

* * *

****His hands shook slightly as he placed them on the handle of the half decaying door.**

**He flexed them slightly then bunched them into a fist, the tight lever of his gloves creaked a bit, then the tension eased and he loosened his fingers. Hen knew what was happening, he had experienced all the danger signs, yet he kept telling himself "I'll be alright." After all 'Alec's Always alright.'**

**He steadied his slightly uneven breath and opened the door, Max would go a touch crazy if she knew, she had enough on her plait right now…with out him.**

**He hadn't forgotten that he was just "the pain in her ass sic who was just about tolerable." But still at moments he could almost pretend they were friends. She would smile genuinely at one of his wise cracks or look at him with that rare deep look of appreciation when he would take one of the miner but most times major problems from her pile without her realising. The look came when he would report back to her flashing his triumphant grin. "Hey Maxie, don't worry your little toshie about it, its done." Normal reply would be "Alec don't call me that! And I haven't got a toshie… and not to be blunt right now but I couldn't care less if you just set up a pool table." He smiled to himself. "no Max the food rations will be fine for the next three months." Her beautiful eyes would close and she would sigh smiling for him while she did so.**

**At first he could only see Max in the room, her small form sitting at a desk in the little hovel she called an office, on one side of her was a computer scrounged from an abandoned building but right in front of her undergoing a cold an wary scrutiny from her chocolate brown eyes was a stack of paper work. He guessed it was the new arrival report. **

**It had been six months and they were still getting new arrivals everyday. **

**He watched as Max cuddled her self; it was cold in her office, she was wearing a thin blue jacket and black three quarter lengths. Her hair was down; it had grown longer since this had all started. She looked young with her slender form, but her eyes betrayed her, there eyes betray them all. She sighed and rested her head on the table.**

**Alec quietly removed his lever jacket, careful not to make any sudden movements, not because of Max but to prevent the tremors from taking over his body again. **

**With it dangling from his finger he stealthily moved around behind her.**

With a start Max jumped. At first she wasn't sure what was happening. Then she smelt him and felt the comforting material of his jacket wrap around her shoulders. Warmth engulfed her, as well as the smell of Alec tingled with old-old scotch and musk. It was his natural smell that comforted her most. She had come to rely on him, even with his smart Ass cocky ways. Not that she would ever openly admit that. Especially to him.

She lent back and let him hold her shoulders, she wasn't cut out for this, and it was all well and good standing up for her people and freedom and all, but leading them that was on a whole new level it was another thing all together.

She felt Alec let go of her and walk to the side of her, she studied him, and something was off.

Her chocolate eyes revolving around his body, his denim jeans now extremely worn hung loosely on his waist. He had lost weight, he was still defined well muscular but he had lost weight. The light blue of his jeans still looked good against him, but it didn't stoop from him looking haunted, his polo necked jumper once black now grey gave his eyes a distracted look an almost hidden quality.

"Alec." She whispered. He knew what she was trying to say in that one word the declaration of his name. She was on her way to giving up. For the last three weeks she had been looking at ways to evacuate TC, to get them out there to find away to make them hide, again.

**Alec could see her thinking he could see the million different things going through her hollow eyes, she was on the edge of breaking, she wanted out. She had been thinking about ways of getting out. He could see all that… and more.**

"**No" it was his simple answer. It didn't need explaining. "We can do this Maxie." He held her hand in his leaning over the side of her desk. **

**His forehead on hers. **

**He was making her look at him there eyes connected, it was the closes Max had ever let him get to her, he was going to make her realise something before she tore herself into… he didn't want to think about it. "Max stop hiding in this little office, we're out there, I'm out there." He wanted to show her that TC wasn't just a war ground, it had become there own, it was there place now. "hell Max you haven't even seen Josh in days. We need you out there with us, as our leader." **

**Her gaze faltered she tried to look away. "Maxie" he whispered gently, "we need you as our, I need you as my friend."**

**He knew deep down, he didn't have long, he wouldn't let her know that though, it was his personal mission in life, he would be here long enough to show her that there apparent Freak nation was her and she was there apparent freak nation. **

**He moved away from her, there was a ghost of a smile on her lips, she was fighting back, for now.**

"**Are you coming tonight?" he said his smirk in place. He slipped back into Alec mode.**

Her eyes crunched up in confusion. "What?" she asked. She was confused about more than one thing.

Since when did she let Alec get that close to her? And what the hell was he on about where? Doing what? And why?

She herd Alec chuckle to himself and stood up to smack him upside the head.

He just let her but when she went to pull her hand away he swatted at it.

"The boys are playing some music tonight, they thought we needed a bit of a break, the humans don't look like they'll be up to much. It'll be fun. Aprils baking chocolate pudding" He wiggled his eyes at her. She smiled she could understand why chocolate pudding would be an attraction tonight considering how thin the rationing had gotten.

"I don't know Alec, I have so much work to do I … I don't think I wi…"

"Great I'll come and get you at eight." She was about to argue when he began to talk again. "Then again seven sounds better if there pudding involved."

Max looked down and smiled well looked like she had plans for tonight.

**As she looked down Alec felt his back tense. '**_**No no no not now' **_**he begged himself he could feel the tremors begin. **_**'please not now.' **_**It scared him knowing he was weeks from…dea… he refused to think about it. **

**He walked to wards the door leaving his jacket that was miles to big for max on her slender shoulders. "c'ya tonight." Just before the door closed he winked at her. "Maxie."**

She stayed looking at the door for a long time. Did she look that… I'll did they all is this what the war was doing to them? _Oh Alec._

"Who was that?" She herd Logan's voice ask as he walked in from the adjoining room.

"Alec" she said worridly.

"What did he want?"

She didn't answer.

**The moment he got out of her office he began to walk briskly hell if he was gonna hurt he couldn't do it in front of them, not at this moment anyway. ignoring questioning glances he walked right out of the main building of TC and down the streets. **

As he walked out of the building he received worried looks from Biggs and MelMel.

"Biggs, I think…" her voice trailed off.

"I know."

He looked at the beautiful transgenic apologetically and went after Alec.

**Alec ignored everything and just went faster until he was running at a blur. He turned a corner and stopped against a wall. His knees hit the ground hard. Blinding pain attacked him. Fuck Manticore. His head felt like it was splitting, his fist pounded against the wall. Fuck them, and what they did to him, his unit. **

Biggs ran after him, Alec couldn't tell, he was in pain. Biggs knew that much. He knew why as well. He knew that would come back and bite them on the ass. Three years and no… concentrate on Alec.

He slowly went in to the ally; Alec was about to topple over, Biggs held him up before he went over completely. Shifting Alec's weight so he was now standing back to the wall.

**Alec registered that he was now being held up. Hazily his eyes locked with Biggs, he found his voice weakly murmuring. "**_**It's..."**_

"**I know."**

"_**have you?"**_

"**yeah"**

"_**When?"**_

"**last night you"**

"_**last week." **_**Alec's head hit Biggs shoulder.**

Damn Manticore they always found a way to win.


	2. Alec scared

**

* * *

Welcome again my little bunnies. Well I hope you like this new chapter, I struggled with this one so if its cagey I'm very sorry but I wanted something posted for you great people. **

**Thank you all for your great reviews I think I managed to answer them all if not I am terribly sorry. **

**Note to all who are following the story I may be slow to update but that's because schools back and I'm swamped. Love to those willing to wait I promise it wont be terribly long to wait! Reviews help, especially if you let me know what you like to see happen, it may but may not lol. I have my cunning plans. **

**As for Alec dieing… hmmm, well you'll have to wait and see now wont you.**

**Disclaimer- as much as I wish, (wait let me check my back room) no they aint there. sigh **

**Summary- 'As she looked down Alec felt his back tense. '**_**No no no not now' **_**he begged himself he could feel the tremors begin. **_**'please not now.' **_**It scared him knowing he was weeks from…dea… he refused to think about it.' Dark,angst,fun,happy, all in all? MA. **

* * *

**Alec stood in his apartment, his hands resting against the sink in his now tiny bathroom, it was like he was standing in a box really. It was to say the least ridicules. Not that he was complaining, not everyone in TC had the pleasure of a bathroom so he was a lucky one. **

**He sighed and looked back in the mirror; after Biggs had dragged him home he had hit the bed and slept for shesh knows how long. He slept through the worst of the pain but the ache in his chest was a dull reminder that what was happening was real. **

**His now lighter eyes looked back at him, well at least something was looking better, and he chuckled to himself. He had gotten over today's burst now it was just a case of estimating when the next lot would come. Although he and Biggs had a good guide to go on…Alec squeezed his eyes shut at the memory, the unit and… and of 756. Again he snapped his head up. He refused to think about it, he wouldn't let this bitch ruin what time he had left.**

**His fine-looking hands turned one of the taps on the sink; there was no point on being picky with the hot or the cold tap, considering he would only come out with cold and freezing. It run for a little while then he dipped a piece of old cloth into the water and washed his face.**

**With one hand he removed his shirt and washed his well defined chest, his arms, as much of his back as he could reach. The cold water combined with the air in the room gave Alec a feeling of freshness; he could almost pretend that he was jogging through his old hood with his shirt off. **

**He smirked, yeah as if he really did that, nope as much as dear old Maxie pegged him for the sort he was afraid to let her down there.**

**His skin had regained some of its colour although it still had that pail sheen to it. **

**As he walked out of his bathroom he realised that Biggs was still there, as well as MelMel, Ash, Mike and Evita. **

"**And to what do I owe this pleasure." He grinned pulling MelMel and Evita into a hug. Playfully they pushed him off but he could see the look in there eyes.**

"Come on Alec" Ash's strong voice echoed out. Ash was a tall tan transgenic, he was chunky and well he wouldn't say in danger of getting too skinny. Ash had been made on more of the hand to hand combat side of things, a foot solider. Where as he and Biggs were made for more of the special ops kind of thing, strong enough to kick ass when they wanted and if needed, but slender and lithe enough to get in and out of tight spots. "You know exactly why we're here." Ash had finished his sentence whilst running his beefy hand through his dark hair, worry plainly evident in his blue eyes.

MelMel stood from her little perch. "Why didn't you tell us Alec?"

"**Because there is nothing to tell" he bit back a little harshly. He saw Mel flinch and instinctively put an arm around her shoulders. "It's happening because it's happening." He shrugged. "Nothing can change that now, not while we are on the outside and there isn't exactly an inside left." **

"How long?" She whispered.

"**About a week on and off" her long bleach blond hair circled her shoulders as she buried her head into his shoulder.**

**Alec was feeling angrier by the second, he didn't want to think about it, but they just seemed to want to talk, to drag all those old memories back.**

"**do you think we could…" Evita began.**

"**No." he cut up.**

"**but we need…"**

"**No."**

"**Alec you're…"**

"**NO!"**

"Alec for goodness sake stop denying it!" Ash's voice boomed out it was a deep commanding voice. Alec flinched as it reached his core. Ash eyed him warily his movements a little sheepish, it was the first time he had used that voice on any of them. Especially he CO.

Evita eyed him with praise right at that moment. Her short brown hair curling at her shoulders and light brown eyes shining with approval; she was a slender built female not unlike Max but with differences everywhere.

"Are you going to listen to us now?" her voice rang out with an authority, she being the Alpha female in the room. MelMel bowed her head and Biggs Ash and Alec turned to look at her.

* * *

Max stood in her own small bathroom washing her hair, it was cold and hard going because of the restricted amount of space but she was determined to do it. It was her first night out in along time and she was quite determined to look good.

"So boo, who is it?" OC's voice rang out from the bedroom, which just happened to be the only other room in the place.

"What? I don't know what your talking about" Max said back in a sing song voice. She couldn't understand it, she was all excited over a little band playing and a night out…_'with Alec' _her subconscious added. _'Yeah right like I would look forward to spending an entire evening with that smart ass, I'm just excited because I get a chance to relax.'_

"uhuh you expect me to believe that when you squeezing yo' fine ass in that box of a room to wash your hair." OC called back.

"I'm just going out." She walked to the door and shrugged.

"What's Logan cooking tonight then?" Her best friend retorted.

"Wouldn't know" Max said still smiling, it was a little strained now, guilt swarmed her. She loved him right? So why was she looking forward to spending a night away from him? Especially with the guy that Logan thinks she's with.

"So, who is he?"

"No one I told you, I'm just spending the night out, some of the X's and anomalies made a band apparently." Again she shrugged. She went over to her very small supply of clothing.

Max looked through it slowly, what could she wear? In the end she looked over at OC who was regarding her with one of her 'yeah you think I can't see through you looks'

"well?"

"what?"

"help?"

"Strap top jean jacket and dark denim jeans." OC raised her eye brow, when was her boo ever gonna learn, OC can see strait through you and your 'we're not like that's.'

"Thanks." Max smiled.

* * *

"**Look I don't wanna talk about it okay." Alec bit out.**

"**Stop pushing us away Alec, we're trying to help you!" Evita shouted at him. Her temper was rising. "Why don't you just stop for one minute Alec? Fuck, your scaring us senseless." Her voice was rising.**

* * *

It was no where near seven yet but Max was still sitting there with her eyes trained on the door and her watch. She would spend a minute looking at the door then watch the second hand tick away until yet another minute had passed.

"Boo, really OC gonna get out a can of ass whoop if you don't tell her who this new hot boy is?" she said looking up from a magazine that was almost ten years out of date. "And that's the swear down truth."

"There is no hot boy okay!" for what seemed like the eighteenth time in the last half hour she shrugged. "Alec and I are just goin' to this thing. I didn't even want to go but he was being a stubborn ass like always and wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Muhum, and you just happen to wash your hair, struggle over what to wear and get all oh no time just aint fast enough… because you didn't wanna go?"

"It's nice, plus me an Alec we just aint like that." Max said now on the defensive.

OC merely raised an eye brow.

"We aint! I wouldn't even dream about it, he's stuck up, egotistic, thinks he's gods gift to women, mouthy… shesh the list just go's on."

"With things like, helped save yo' ass from those familiar dudes back at JP, took a built helping you. Twice. Taking on the responsibility of your second in command, covering yo' ass from Logan so he don't get killed by this virus bitch… jeash yeah the list does get long don't it?" OC said eyeing Max curiously.

"Yeah he also tried to kill Logan, ruined my chance at a cure twice, tried to kill Josh and me!!" Max retorted, she hated that OC had a really good point so she went in to digging up history, judging from the look she was receiving from her best friend, OC wasn't convinced.

"Point is Max, you all up and dressed in here waiting for him, just go and get him already." The black beauty turned her attention back to her magazine about some actor brad and his hot hussy Ange...Sumatarather.

Max waited another minute looking at the door. "You think?"

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

* * *

Max was just out side Alec's door when she heard the shouting, what the hell was going on, against her better judgment she stayed her hand ready to knock and listened. She new she should make her presents known, it was rude, deceitful… gripping.

She had to listen she was too far in not to.

* * *

"**And you think I'm not fucking scared Evita! After all it is happening to me! I'm the one who is hurtin' an I can tell yah it aint no walk in the park." Alec decided against telling them it was also affecting Biggs, from the look his best friend shot him it was the right thing to do.**

"**Let us help you then! For goodness sake we can come up with something MelMel was in the bloody medical department!"**

"**No!" he yelled he just wanted time to sort this out himself, yeah he would admit it to himself, he was scared senseless, worse than that truthfully. But at the moment it wasn't him he was worried about. He was worried about Max, she couldn't handle it if he went there, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed him. He was still at Manticore, she had left. He knew how to handle there kind. What max had experienced was merely the beginning, there kind got rougher, more… well more. She would find that out in due time. Especially when heat started for the females among them, he cringed to think of it. **

"**It's her isn't it?" Evita cursed out. "You aint seeing sense, coz some girl who don't even know her own kind." **

**Alec's fist swung and hit the little door on the little bathroom. The handle below where his fist connected flew off with splinters of shattered wood.**

"**GET OUT!" he roared. Evita narrowed her eyes, she knew it, that little 09er. She would get what was coming to her, if Alec died, oh she would regret it. **

* * *

Max couldn't understand what was going on, was he Ill? He wasn't looking to shabby but then none of them was. MelMel? Evita? Who were they? She couldn't get her head around it, granted she was only hearing pieces of information but it was enough to make her question a lot of things.

Scared…Alec of what? As long as Max had known him he had only ever been scared of one thing. She closed her eyes as she remembered. He was sitting in a wooden chair, the look in his eyes was one of pure fear, and he looked up at her pleadingly. _"Please Maxie" _they were whispering, his eyes His hazel green eyes.

She remembered that the decision she was faced with, her and Logan or Alec's life, that huge pain in her ass who had tried to kill her moments before. She had chosen his life over her happiness. Some thing she questioned everyday. It was harsh she knew that but… it was Alec. Still it showed that the only thing Alec could be scared of was death so? What was going on with him. She almost gave out an annoyed grunt but court it quick enough with there enhanced hearing Alec would have heard as well as the others in the room.

Max flinched at the shouting, she had never heard or seen Alec when he was angry, even when he was fighting with the familiars it was more like it was something he had to do. With Rachel he was more haunted then anything.

But it was the loud bang that made her flip into action, as fast as her reaction time would allow her. (Which was pretty damn fast) she swung the door open, rushed forward to Alec. It was almost as if she had tunnel vision on him. She had gone strain through the group of transgenics, almost knocking Evita off balance.

Evita regarded Max with a murderous gaze.

"Alec!?" Max said out in a panicked tone.

* * *

**well people next one as soon i can. **


	3. SORRY

Hey all.

I'm sorry to leave this so long but I thought I should let you know. My net is screwed!

I'm currently at a library using a computer there, so I wanted you all that I am still writing, and I promise that there will be a new chapter up as soon as I can manage it.

Thank you all

Tory


End file.
